El perfume de Kurama
by ongie
Summary: Kurama nunca se imaginó que su perfume influyera tanto en Hiei...


Hola, este es mi primer fic one-shot de Yu yu Hakusho centrado en esta pareja. Espero que les guste, y por si a las dudas, soy hombre. Bueno, dije esto porque como me gustan los fics yaoi y los normales, entonces creen que soy mujer ¬¬. Bueno, aquí el fic, disfrútenlo:

Los esmeraldas ojos de Kurama se abrieron con aspereza, eran las siete de la mañana ,se incorporó rápidamente de su suave y cómoda cama, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ese día no tenía escuela ni misiones, tampoco tenía que salir con sus amigos, ya que Yusuke estaría con Keiko, Kuwabara consiguió acosar tanto a Yukina que esta accedió a pasear con el por el parque. Se podría decir que tenía el día para el solo, su cabello rosa se encontraba alborotado y varios mechones caían sobre su delgado rostro.

Se sentía enérgico ese día a pesar de pararse tan temprano, caminó hacia la ducha, el agua caía sobre su cabello, rostro y el resto de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón Kurama sentía que el agua estaba más refrescante de lo normal, ''Este día será perfecto'' pensó el chico de pelo rosa. Se terminó de duchar para salir del baño secándose su mojado cabello con una pulcra y blanca toalla, se sentía tan suave. Se vistió con lentitud, no tenía prisa, con un secador se dispuso a secar su todavía húmedo y rosado pelo, el aire caliente le quitaba las finas gotas de agua que se encontraban en su cuero cabelludo.

Terminó de secarse , su cabello quedó normal, como siempre. Para terminar con su higiene personal, se salpicó con su fragante perfume en varias partes del cuerpo y su cabeza. Se dispuso ahora a acomodar su cuarto, que no tenía nada desarreglado, solamente la cama. En ese momento sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, calculó que vendría del ángulo justo de su ventana, na idea cruzó por su cabeza...Hiei.

Volteó en dirección a la ventana y allí estaba el youkai mitad fuego y mitad hielo, el cual lo miraba con sus ojos carmesí mientras movía repetidamente su nariz, dándole un toque gracioso. Kurama ante tal visión, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa, a lo que hiei reaccionó como siempre reacciona.

-De que te ríes?- preguntó el pequeño youkai con voz aterradora, como si fuera a funcionar con kurama la intimidación.

-Tu expresión me parece graciosa- dijo con tranquilidad el de pelo rosa.

-Que tiene mi expresión?-

-Por que mueves tanto tu nariz?-

-Por que sentí un olor extraño y lo seguí, ahora vine a parar aquí.- explicó el pequeño demonio.

Kurama entendiendo la situación, tomó el rasco de perfume con el que se había rociado anteriormente mientras decía.

-No será este el olor?- preguntó kurama mientras levantaba el frasco y lanzaba un pequeño chorro del aromático perfume al aire.

Hiei abrió los ojos, ese olor tan delicioso que sentía, parecido al de los helados procedía de aquella habitación. Bajó de la ventana y le arrebató el frasco a Kurama, miró la botella y después a Kurama, volvió a mirar a la botella y luego otra vez a Kurama, el cual lo miraba con ojos interrogantes.

-Y, ¿esto sabe como huele?- reguntó hiei.

-No Hiei, eso es para...-

Kurama no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Hiei no esperó su respuesta para quitarle en un rápido movimiento la tapa al frasco y empinárselo. Kurama estaba pasmado, que rayos había acabado de hacer el youkai?, se había tragado casi todo el perfume, para después soltar la botella. El pequeño demonio mitad koorime comenzó a toser, para después tomar nuevamente la botella y derretirla con sus poderes de fuego. Kurama que había estado mirando todo, no pudo hacer más nada que empezar a carcajearse como si no hubiera un mañana, se tiró en el suelo aún riéndose de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hiei quien ya se había recuperado y se había vengado de su ''enemigo'' quemándolo, vio como kurama se partía de la risa, así que sólo gruñó y se sentó en el suelo. Un rato después de que se terminara de reír sintió un potente escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, dirigió su mirada hasta Hiei, el cual lo miraba como si sus ojos vieran a través de Kurama.

-Hiei?, te ocurre algo?- preguntó Kurama, quien ya se sentía incómodo por lo inmóvil mirada de Hiei.

El mencionado no respondió, tan sólo siguió mirando al de pelo rosa.

Kurama buscando la causa de que Hiei estuviera en ese estado, intentó poner una mano en la frente de Hiei a ver si tenía fiebre, aunque sea un demonio de fuego, hay que tener precauciones. Cuando intentó tocar la frente del pequeño demonio, este le sostuvo el brazo y lo olfateó pegando su nariz del brazo de Kurama, quien se encontraba sonrojado por la repentina acción del youkai.

-Hiei, que...que...haces?- tartamudeó el chico de pelo rosa.

-Hueles bien...- dijo de forma simple el youkai.

El rostro de Kurama hizo competencia con su propio cabello al escuchar lo que dijo Hiei, sintió ganas de que en ese momento llegara su madre, Yusuke, o quien sea para borrar la escena tan incómoda que se había formado en aquella habitación.

-Gracias- fue lo único que atinó a decir el de pelo rosa.

Hiei quien todavía seguía olfateando el brazo de Kurama, por fin lo soltó y se levantó para caminar hasta la ventana y desaparecer. Kurama sintió un gran alivio, pero también sintió como el corazón desbocado, como si quisiera salir disparado de su pecho. Recordó que no había desayunado, justo en ese momento su estómago emitió un pequeño crujido, tenía hambre.

Fue a la cocina y desayunó, lavó lo que usó para después volver a su habitación, encontrándose con algo que no esperaba, Hiei esta olfateando todos los rincones de su habitación, su pertenencias y otras cosas, Kurama se volvió a sonrojar.

-Hiei!- gritó Kurama sintiéndose abochornado por la situación.

Hiei apenas y se inmutó, volteó hacia Kurama moviendo su nariz como cuando entró a su cuarto en la mañana, pero esta acción ya no le pareció graciosa a Kurama.

-Tu lugar de sueños también huele bien-

-Hiei no te han dicho que está mal oler las cosas de las personas?- regañó Kurama al youkai que todavía movía su nariz, como detectando algo.

-Ese líquido ningen que bebí no sabía como olía, pero me pregunto...¿tu sabes igual a como hueles?- preguntó con malicia el youkai mitad koorime.

-Hiei que es lo que te pasa hoy?- preguntó nervioso el chico de pelo rosa al notar la mirada que Hiei le mandaba, reconoció esa mirada al instante, como la que usa cuando está a punto de saltar sobre su presa. Ahora sí Kurama se sentía incómodo, ya que Hiei sonreía.

El youkai de fuego en un rápido movimiento quedó frente a la puerta y la cerró, Kurama se tensó, Hiei había estado actuando muy extraño. Como Kurama de espalda a la puerta que Hiei había cerrado ,se dio cuenta de que había una nariz pegada a su cuello, sintió otro escalofrío más potente que el que había tenido anteriormente cuando Hiei lo estaba mirando. Rápidamente se apartó de Hiei, quien era el que le estaba oliendo el cuello, el youkai de fuego, el mencionado ensanchó más su sonrisa, y se acercó a paso lento a Kurama.

-Hiei que es lo que te ocurre?- decía Kurama mientras retrocedía un poco.

-Por que huyes Kurama?, solamente quiero saber si tienes el sabor como tu olor...-

-No estoy huyendo Hiei- dijo Kurama tratando de sonar convincente. Pero era verdad que estaba huyendo.

Kurama siguió retrocediendo hasta toparse con la cama, por que en ese momento no se transformaba en Yoko?, presentía que su otro yo también quería lo que Hiei tenía pensado hacer. Cuando Kurama estaba a la orilla de la cama, Hiei se paró en seco. Pera luego saltar sobre Kurama, haciendo que los dos cayeran sobre la cama, claro, Hiei sobre Kurama. La posición en sí era incómoda para Kurama , pero a Hiei parecía n importarle y comenzó a olfatear de nuevo a Kurama, tratando de aspirar todo el delicioso aroma que el cuerpo del chico del pelo rosado y guardarlo hasta que no quedara nada.

La temperatura del rostro de Kurama estaba a muchos grados, Hiei clavó su mirada en la de Kurama, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro. El rostro de Hiei se fue acercando al de Kurama, juntando sus labios en un beso. Kurama al principio sorprendido, correspondió el beso, sus labios se movían al compás, hasta que la inquieta lengua del youkai de fuego se filtró en la boca de Kurama, encontrándose con la de Kurama y bailando las dos . El oxígeno hizo falta, separándose los dos rostros, pero Hiei todavía había terminado, no se sabe si por maldad o algo más , prendó sus labios al aromático cuello de el chico de pelo rosa, dejando una marca que en un futuro sería dolorosa y de color morado. Hiei sonrió, para luego susurrarle al oído a Kurama.

-Sabes igual, o mejor que lo que tu olor me dice- dijo esto para después levantarse de encima de Kurama y salir por la ventana.

Kurama se quedó acostado en la cama con ganas de más, pero Hiei había parado cuando se estaba emocionando. Que más da, se sintió feliz de que Hiei le correspondiera, la próxima vez haría que fuera más expresivo...

Fin


End file.
